


seamless

by deaddoh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreams, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, starry skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Mark has been dreaming of his father. Of far away memories.





	seamless

**Author's Note:**

> i know the tags are vague and all, but just read it.

Mark looks up at the sky with wonder in his eyes. The starry sky stretches wide and open above him and his father. It seems like the illusion should reveal itself, a rip at the seams.  _ “Nowhere else in the world is the sky as beautiful as it is at home.” _

<+>

Mark opens his eyes, tears wet on his pillow. He looks to the bedroom door, not wanting to get up. But he does anyways, there’re videos to make and a community to care for.

<+>

Jack smiles as he sees Mark’s face pop up in his Skype display. He answers and can tell something is off. “What’s up?”Jack asks, trying to keep it light. Mark smiles back weakly, “Can I ask you something?” 

Jack nods, mentally preparing himself. Mark takes a deep breath, “Do you ever have a dream but can’t remember what it was about but it feels like you’re forgetting something? Something important.” 

Mark looks a little frantic, “Sometimes.” Jack replies, sounding calm. “Why?”

Mark looks down at his lap, “It happened last night and it’s been bothering me all day. It feels so  _ goddamn _ important! But I can’t remember what,” he looks frustrated now, eyebrows furrowed and low across his forehead.

“Maybe the dream will happen again tonight, possibly making it more clear?”

“Maybe.”

<+>

The stars shine dully, the clouds blocking them out.  _ “What did the stars look like in Hawaii?” _ Mark’s father smiles a sad smile,  _ “The same, but different.” _ Mark pouts,  _ “That doesn’t make sense.”  _ Mark’s father chuckles,  _ “It does when you have two homes.” _

<+>

Mark sits up, reaching for his phone. He blindly writes down what he remembers from the dream.

<+>

Mark frowns, rereading what he wrote that morning. “Sad dad?” He sighs frustrated, desperately wanting to know what the dream was about. “Stars?” 

<+>

Mark walks out of his front door, looking up to the sky. He doesn’t want to hear his parents fight anymore. Sitting down in the grass, he hears a door slam and flinches. Looking up at the stars he can identify a handful of constellations, naming each one in his head. _ “Sorry about the arguing kiddo.”  _ Mark shakes his head,  _ “It’s ok, I get it.”  _ Mark’s father looks a little puzzled,  _ “How so?” _ Mark looks away from the stars to the grass below,  _ “Because you can’t help but to argue with the people you love.” _

<+>

Mark slowly sits up, feeling an ache settles deep into his bones, remembering his father’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> atruetrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
